familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Adam West
Mayor William West Anderson (AKA Adam West) is the deceased mayor of Quahog. He is a direct depiction of the real life Adam West, who he is voiced by. He is married to Carol Pewterschmidt, and the father of Robin West. Biography In "Do and Die", Adam West flew into Quahog, wearing a Batman costume and upon revealing his true self to the world, he announced that was running for mayor of Quahog, following the recent abdication of the last mayor, Buddy Cianci. Lois was not pleased with a loony idiot like Adam West becoming mayor, so she ran against him. In the end, however, she lost and Adam West became the mayor of Quahog for the next four years. In "Mind the Baby Gap", Mayor Adam West was still mayor. In "Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog", Mayor Adam West was being racist against dogs. In "Wasted Talent", Mayor Adam West tried (and failed) to get the silver scroll, by interrogating a bottle of Pawtucket Patriot Ale. In "Meg for Mercy", Mayor Adam West did some things. In "The King is Dead", Mayor Adam West was seen in the audience of Peter's rendition of The King and I. In "Da Boom", Mayor Adam West was overthrown as mayor, when Quahog was destroyed in the nuclear malfunction of Y-2K. In "Running Mates", In "The Kiss Seen Around the World", In "Love is in the Air", In "Neighbor Pains", In "The Story On Page One", In "Missionary Impossible", In "Lethal Weapons", In "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea", In "Blind Ambition", In "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", In "I Take Thee Quagmire", In "Ready, Willing, and Disabled", In "Family Guy Viewer Mail #1", In "Deep Throats", Meg Griffin became Mayor West's new intern. Pretty soon, they get into a secret relationship, that is eventually broken up, when Brian spies on them, blackmails West, and forces them to break up. Despite this, the two were shown to still be dating in "Teigs for Two", right in front of Brian, no less. In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", which took place 4 years after "Do and Die", Mayor Adam West was running unopposed for re-election. Lois took this as a second chance to become mayor and went up against him. This time, she won the election and became the temporary mayor. However, Lois ended up becoming very corrupt, by spending taxpayers money on her own personal things as well as dumping a bunch of pollution into the Quahog lake. She became known for being such a horrible mayor and resigned in shame, putting Adam West back into the position of the mayor again. Someone pointed out that in order to become mayor again, there needs to be another election. Mayor Adam West shot him and threatened to kill anyone else, who points out the flaws in his nonsensical claim to being the mayor again. In "Brothers & Sisters" Adam West married Carol Pewterschmidt. In "Adam West High", Adam West died and James Woods Regional High School was renamed "Adam West High", in honor of him. Appearance Mayor Adam West is a depiction of the real life Adam West, and as such, is intended to look like him. He is an old Caucasian male with a full head of gray hair. For someone his age, he is still very tall, lenient, and built, as well as extremely active and resilient. Mayor Adam West has a blue suit and matching pants. He also has black shoes, a white undershirt, and a red tie. His chin chiseled, albeit the clef makes it a little ass-shaped, he has puckering lips, a triangular nose, and bags under his eyes. He talks with a deep, soothing Adam West-like voice, since he is in fact, voiced by Adam West, talking in his normal speaking voice, after all. Personality Mayor West is a very weird, abnormal, and sometimes freakish person. He acts as though he's off in his own little world, but when he's out there, he says and does everything out loud, which interferes with real life. Some might say it's as though he's making the movies he acts in become a reality. He seems to be a pretty calm and timid guy at most times, just casually doing these weird things and acting like it's not that big of a deal. And sometimes, he acts over dramatic about things that are completely normal, but the drama he puts into his emotions are the same as the drama that Adam West puts into his character when he acts. He is not a very respectable mayor, as he makes a lot of ridiculous decisions and movements that the citizens of Quahog often times do not like. He wastes a lot of the taxpayers money on worthless things, such as a giant, golden statue of the cereal mascot, Dig 'Em. He is also very hypocritical when it comes to his job, mainly by enforcing a new law, only to get rid of it a few days later. He once illegalized gay marriage in Quahog, but then overturned it after Brian had given him a petition to put an end to it. In his defence, the citizens of Quahog were unhappy with the ban and he made a good decision by ending it, but still, he shouldn't have started it to begin with. He also legalized marijuana in Quahog, and then banned it again, a few days later. This is something the citizens of Quahog didn't like, because the town was actually running a lot more smoothly when marijuana was allowed. He was also never given any good reason to overturn the way in the end anyway. He raised the legal drinking age to 50 and broke his own law, by drinking wine with his wife, who was at least under 40 at the time. When he was caught, he simply overturned the law again, like it was nothing. Mayor West doesn't stand anywhere politically, in fact, he doesn't know anything about politics or any of the problems facing Quahog. When it comes to making political actions, he simply does and doesn't think about the affects it may have or even the reasons for him doing it. However, he has managed to stay the mayor of Quahog after all of this time because, he has a very big vocabulary, and so every time he has to make a re-election speech, he just brings out his fancy dialogue, and the audience praises him for it. All in all, Mayor West is just your average, every day political candidate. Relationships Carol West Robin West Lois Griffin Peter Griffin Episode Appearances *Do and Die *Mind the Baby Gap *Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog *Wasted Talent *Meg for Mercy *The King is Dead (Cameo) *Da Boom *Running Mates *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Love is in the Air *Neighbor Pains *The Story On Page One *Missionary Impossible *Lethal Weapons *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *Blind Ambition *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *I Take Thee Quagmire *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Family Guy Viewer Mail #1 *Peter's Got Woods *Don't Make Me Over *Petarded (Cameo) *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire *PTV *The Perfect Castaway *Jungle Love *Hell Comes to Quahog *Deep Throats *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Stewie Loves Lois *Prick Up Your Ears *E. Peterbus Unum *Barely Legal *Saving Private Brian *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *Boys Do Cry *Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey *Long John Peter *Road to Rupert *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Juice is Loose *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *I Dream of Jesus *Airport '07 (Cameo) *Dog Gone *Mad Mex *Movin' Out (Brian's Song) *Breadlosers *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Version) *FOX-y Lady *420 *Baby Not On Board *Stewie Kills Lois *Lois Kills Stewie *Road to the Multiverse *Brian's Got a Brand New Bag *Extra Large Medium *April in Quahog *Quagmire's Dad *Peter-Assment *Spies Reminiscent of Us *Go, Stewie, Go! *Dial Meg for Murder *Ratings Guy *Quagmire's Quagmire *And Then There Were Fewer *Lottery Fever *Baby, You Knock Me Out *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Trading Places *The Mortician *Halloween on Spooner Street (Deleted Scene) *Tiegs for Two *Save the Clam *Livin' on a Prayer *Tom Tucker: A Man and His Dream *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version) *Seahorse Seashell Party (Cameo) *Finders Keepers *Cool Hand Peter (Cameo) *Total Recall *Killer Queen *You Can't Do That on Television, Peter *Brothers & Sisters *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *Tea Peter *Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 *Back to the Pilot *Peter Runs a Marathon *Chris Cross *Brian Writes a Bestseller *Joe's Revenge *Road to the North Pole (Cameo) *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *Brian's Play *12 and a Half Angry Men *Valentine's Day in Quahog *Friends Without Benefits *Mom's the Word *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mobsters Inc. *Encyclopedia Griffin *Grimm Job (Fairytale Version) *A White for the Coloreds (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Turkey Guys *Wacky Races *Candy Quahog Marshmallow! (Cameo) *Junior Sized *Herpe the Love Sore *Underage Peter *Chap Stewie *The Heartbreak Dog *Peternormal Activity *Dr. C and the Women *Take a Letter *The Peanut Butter Kid *Roads to Vegas *The 2000-Year-Old Virgin *Quagmire's Mom *Inside Family Guy *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kicking Arse *Bookie of the Year *Roasted Guy *Papa Has a Rollin' Son *Stewie is Enciente (Cameo) *Baking Bad *#JOLO *Hot Shots *Meg Stinks! *A Lot Going on Upstairs *House in Horror Hell *Fresh Heir *The Dating Game *Gronkowsbees *Cop and a Half-Wit *Stand Your Brown *How the Griffin Stole Christmas *The Peter Principal *Dearly Deported (Cameo) *Emmy-Winning Episode *I'll Be the Judge of That *Follow the Money *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version) *Switch the Flip *HttPete (Deleted Scene) *Quagmire's Sexual Misconduct: Not on Tape *An Original Age Old Story *Roasted in an Open Fire *Brian Gets Booked (Mentioned) *Genetic Mutilation *A Thug's Life *The Dog Whisperer *Winter is Dumbing *Brian Come Home for Christmas *101 Asexual Uses for a Condom *Pirate Booby *Brian Dates a Bitch (Mentioned) *Mort Almighty *My Wife is Your Wife *In With the News *The Honeymoon Suiters *Griffin Winter Games (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Drag Me to Hell (Pictured) *Adam West High (Mentioned; Deceased) *Another Widow Opens (Mentioned) *Connie's Celicia (Mentioned) *Cat Fight (Cameo; As a Ghost) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo; As a Ghost) Trivia *Surprisingly enough, Mayor West was voiced by the actor by the same name, Adam West who loved Family Guy. His character is supposed to be a parody on him. *Mayor West is a part of the Griffin/Pewterschmidt family tree as he is the 10th husband of Lois Griffin's sister, Carol. He is also the stepfather of Carol's son from her 8th relationship. *Mayor West once briefly dated Meg Griffin in the episode "Deep Throats". In the episode "Tiegs for Two", it was shown that they still go out sometimes. Given the fact that Mayor West is married to Carol, he is technically dating his own niece. *Mayor West was killed in the episode "Chris Of The Day" Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Celebrities Category:Stupid Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Stewie Understanders Category:High Class Citizens Category:Fathers Category:Comics Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:Mcfinnigan Family Category:Grizzlys Category:Republicans Category:Conservatives Category:Historic Figures Category:Silent Generation Category:Deceased Category:Griffin Family Category:Mayors Category:Red Collar Workers Category:Ephebophiles Category:Carol's Husbands